Sweetness
by Dreamweaver244
Summary: The summer has gone by fast and dramatically but still no one knows the whole story with Quinn & Craig. The new seinors are ready to get on with their lives in the halls at Degrassi. This year awaits something that none of them could ever immagine...
1. Summer Dreams

Author's note: If you didn't read "Rapid Hope Loss" Stop right now, and go read it. Remember the season 4 drama? Never happened. Craig never got his hair cut (thank god), the shooting never happened, Craig was never diagnosed Bi-Polar and everyone still gets along merrily. Please read and review and have a good time :)

Quinn Jacobson dipped her toes lightly in the water. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing slowly. The warm sand felt nice in between her toes. Craig Manning, her boyfriend of nine months, had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"When are Paige and Spinner coming up?"

"Sometime soon" He nuzzled his head against her cheek

Joey was letting Craig spend the summer at his father's cottage in St. Gregory. Quinn's mother was letting her stay there also. She had talked to Joey Jeremiah, and he had convinced her that nothing was going happen. She agreed, on one occasion. Quinn had to call home every night. Marco, Ellie, Jimmy, Hazel, Emma, Spinner and Paige were also going to join them, soon.

"Did you bring everything?" Quinn asked, grinning as she held her hand up to the sky as the ruby dazzled in the sunlight

"Sleeping bags, food, toilet paper, cell phone, pillows, co…"

Craig froze. He did bring a packet of condoms, but he never mentioned it to Quinn. She would never agree to, do _it_, if she found out that he was planning to do, _it_

He saved the sentence "_Cow_ statues…"

_Wew…_

She smiled. "Why did you bring cow statues, silly?" She thought for a moment that he was going to say condoms. But, he knew how much that would hurt her. He wouldn't ever do that.

Quinn turned around slowly. The cottage sat quaintly in the background. A red car pulled up. Spinner, Paige, Ellie and Marco got out in the distance. Jimmy, Hazel would probably be arriving soon. Emma would be here by tomorrow most likely.

"Guys! Down here!" Craig shouted to them

Paige started whining. Quinn eyed Spinner nervously. Paige and Spinner had gotten back together a month after their break up. After everything that had happened between them. Craig didn't want Spinner to come. But everything was in the past now.

**At least that's what she thought…**

They all started making their way towards the beach. Paige was whining about something. Ellie, dressed in black, but looked happy to be here.

"Hey everyone" Spinner said nervously. He was dressed in a maroon shorts a blue swimming trunks. Craig was gorgeous compared to him. He looked amazing in tan cargo shorts, and of course, in his signature red flannel shirt. He was wearing a blue shirt underneath it though. His curly hair was getting outrageously long. But it looked nice. It fit his personality perfectly.

**Why in the world did I ever like Spinner… she thought to herself…**

Everyone started pulling out beach chairs. The sun was starting to go down, and Craig started a bonfire. The crackling noise soothed her.

"So Quinn, how are you these days" Paige was probing her. Great, she thought

"Much, much better" Craig pulled up a chair next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder

Jimmy and Hazel were walking down from the cottage. They were silent. Jimmy's car was quiet anyway.

"Hey all. Long ride up here" Jimmy said, pulling a chair next to Hazel, who had faithfully sat next to Paige

"No kidding" Spinner said

"Spinner!" Paige hit him.

The night turned into complete darkness. The Degrassi "in" group was now all alone, without any parental supervision.

"Hey guys…" Ellie said with hope

"Hey what?" Paige answered

"I say we play truth or dare"

Quinn dug her feet deeper into the sand. Her fingers were intertwined with Craig's.

Jimmy and Hazel were heavily making out. Marco looked as hopeful as Ellie. It sounded fun. Why not, Quinn thought to herself

"I'm in" she said

"Me too" Craig followed

"Fine" Paige said

"I'm with her" Spinner agreed

No one even bothered with Jimmy and Hazel.

The only thing that lit up the dark night sky was the fire. Quinn had her bathing suit underneath her black sweatshirt. It was surprisingly a chilly night for June.

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" Ellie asked

"I will" Quinn surprised herself. She wasn't really the daring type, but hey, it was summer

"Okay, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Okay…lemme think. I dare you, to go to the next cottage down, and ask for a beer"

"What?"

"Do it"

"Never"

"Why not. It's not you have to drink it" Marco said

"C'mon you guys…" Craig stuck up for her. She had just got out of Sunset Creek. He didn't want her to go back.

"I'll do it"

"Okay then"

Quinn stood up. The people from the next cottage down, where also around a bonfire, partying

"You want me to come with?" Craig asked her quietly

"No, I'll be okay"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

She started walking towards the group of people. They looked to be about in their early twenties. College kids, she thought. She almost tripped over a sand pail. She had seen a 24 pack of Budweiser. Just ask, you can do it, she said to herself

The waves were crashing up against the shore. The night was perfect. It reminded her the night of Craig had took her here all alone.

"Chick alert!" someone shouted

She recognized the voice. She didn't know where from, but it sounded quite familiar

"Hey you guys have a beer?"

"No way…" Who is that, she thought

"Anything for you sweetheart" someone threw her one and she caught it, almost dropping it in the sand.

Then someone walked towards her, brown, curly, shaggy hair popping from underneath a hat. His muscles bulging threw the shirt.

"Remember me, darling?"

"I want to say I do, but I can't recall…"

She looked back towards the bonfire. Everyone had their eyes locked on her

"I'm Cody Giles! Remember, you rode the plane with me to Cali?"

She remembered him. He was the jerk who accused of her of hitting on him

"Yeah…"

She started walking back towards the bonfire. He started running up along side her

"Hey, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry about how I acted towards you on the plane"

"Surprising"

"No, really I am" He walked in front of her. "So, where are you staying?"

"I'm with my boyfriend, Craig, and I'm staying at his cottage, with him"

"Oh…" she heard the disappointment in his voice

The gang was only 15 feet away. Craig started walking towards them

"Oh, here he comes, you're big bad boyfriend"

"Shut up"

Craig walked up to him, his hands in his pockets

"Do you need something?"

"Well…yeah. But you can fulfill that need, curly"

"Leave her alone" Craig took her hand. "Come on Quinn"

"Bye Quinn!" Cody shouted from the distance

"Who's that?" Craig asked her, interlacing their fingers together

"He's just some weird guy I met when I was on my plane to California"

"Oh"

With Cody living next door, Quinn wasn't sure what was going to happen. Something big, though. And she knew that…


	2. Saying Sorry

Quinn glanced over toward Craig. The summer breeze was rustling through the windows, making the curtains flow back and forth. She turned over and looked up at the ceiling. It was strange, sharing a bed with Craig. He was sound asleep, shirtless in his boxer shorts. Jimmy and Hazel had fallen asleep on the beach, and Ellie and Marco were crashed out on the couches. It was late, and she couldn't sleep.

She grasped the blanket off of her and stood up. She peered out of the window and seen Cody a distance down the beach. It looked so tempting to be with him. His shaggy hair was blowing in the wind, and his green Polo shirt ran over every toned muscle in his body. Then she looked at Craig, safe and sound Craig. She loved him, but she needed something more.

Quinn tip-toed over to the chair where she had thrown her clothes on, hours earlier when she and Craig had been passionately making out. She pulled her shorts on, grabbed her sweatshirt and quietly headed out of the cottage.

As she walked down the beach, a sudden sensation came over her. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but the adrenaline was addicting. It was like a drug, but even better. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and she shivered. Cody looked back and seen her. His eyes instantly lit up.

He ran over towards her, the sand kicking up behind him. The only thing she could do was put her hands in her pockets.

"Well…hey" He said with a sly grin

"Hi"

"Where's your loving boyfriend at?" he said in a too-sarcastic tone

"He's sleeping" she said calmly

"Really" The grin on his face increased

She looked over towards his friends. They were all acting obnoxious, except for one. He got up from his chair and started walking over towards them.

"Go away" Cody told him.

"No, Code man, I think I'll stay" He said, looking at her. His hair was shorter that Cody's, and just a little bit lighter brown. He wasn't as fit, or as tall Cody, but he still had a nice body. He smiled and she almost melted

"Please, for once will you just go away?"

He ignored him. "My name's Jesse. And you are?"

"I'm Quinn, nice to meet you" she stuck out her hand as he joined in with her. It was an amazing feeling, and she didn't want to let go.

The wind had stopped now, but the waves were making a soothing crashing noise up against the shore.

She floated down to reality and slowly let go of his hand. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"So, what did you come down here for Quinn?" Cody asked her, his arms folded

"So, I, could, talk to you" She was being honest. He had to give her that.

"Really, what would you like to talk about then?"

"In private maybe?"

She glanced over towards Cody. She wanted him. She needed him.

She was trying to let him know, what she wanted, but he wasn't getting the hint.

"Oh, alright, want to go over to the fire?"

"No, I mean, _more_, private"

"Ohh, that private. I know just the place"

He led her by the hand to the front of the beach shore, away from the cottage she was staying at. She glanced over towards the fire. Jesse was heading up to the tent by his cottage. Something sank in her stomach - she was falling for him, and she couldn't help herself.

He lay down on the sand and started mumbling random words to himself.

"Would you like lay down next to me?" He asked sweetly

"Sure" She grabbed a piece of her hair and started to twirl it as she lay down.

"So, this, is a random hook-up?" He asked, as he dug through his pocket. Probably digging for his wallet for a condom.

She thought about it. Maybe it was, or maybe she truly had a little crush on him. She didn't know.

"Yeah, just don't tell, Craig" she hadn't thought about Craig. What it would to him if he found out what she was doing.

She pulled off her sweatshirt to get a little bit more comfortable. Cody started kissing her neck. It felt funny, and it almost tickled her. She bit her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he started kissing her. Thoughts of Craig kept replaying over and over again in her head.

She got up. "I can't do this anymore"

"What are you talking about?" he followed her

"I'm talking about my boyfriend – Craig"

The sun was starting to rise. She couldn't believe that she had stayed up this late and she forgot to call her mom. So many thoughts were running through her head.

"You love him right?" She turned around. He had his shirt off. His abs weren't as toned as the rest of his body, but he still had a pretty solid six pack.

"Of course I do, what are you talking about?" she put her hands on her hips. God, why did he have to be like this? Why was he so cute?

"Then why did you come to me. You came to me for something"

He did have a point.

"I don't know"

"So you love him, but you wanted me to make out with you?"

"Not exactly…"

"So what is it Quinn?"

She didn't know. For once in her life, she just didn't know…


	3. Fix me now

"I think we should be…you know, friends"

Quinn didn't look him in the eyes –

She couldn't

"What do you mean, friends?" Craig's face started getting strawberry red. He sounded hurt.

Both of them were standing near the waterfront. Quinn's hands on her hips, Craig's arms folded. Beads of sweat were running down her face. It had to be at least 97 degrees outside.

The fact of having this on her shoulder's for the past two weeks was a very mentally draining thing. Not to mention, having three very hot college guys staying next door wasn't helping her either.

She didn't really want to explain being friends with him. She simply wasn't interested anymore. Living together was a terrible idea from the beginning, even if it was just for the summer.

Craig turned away from her and dug his foot into the sand. He mumbled something Quinn couldn't understand.

"What?" She was getting quite irritated with him; he was acting like a seven year old

He turned around. "I feel the same way" It seemed like it took him forever, just to speak one sentence.

She gulped. He felt the same way? But, they were in love? Well, not anymore, but he was supposed to be in love with her.

"Wha…what do you mean, you feel the, same, way?" She dug her hands into the pocket of her shorts.

"You're right. Being friends would be totally better"

"Okay…"

"Alright then Quinn, I'm heading up"

His hair was straightened and he looked better than ever. Why was she letting him go?

"Okay, see you later then"

"Yep. Bye"

"Bye Craig"

She plopped down to the sand. They were actually broken up. They had gone from being engaged, to being friends. She hadn't expected to feel this way. Every single kiss was replaying in her head. Everything they had been through for the past few months. He was there for her every step of the way, and she simply had taken it all for granted.

She got up and walked over towards the cottage next door. This is what she wanted right? She wanted the college guy, with the big muscles & shaggy hair. Craig was soon forgotten and turned into a distant memory.

Cody came running towards her. He took his arms out and greeted her warmly.

"Hey" The soft whisper of his voice made her shiver

She stepped back and got a hold of herself.

"What's wrong…where's curly?"

She knew he was referring to Craig. "He's gone…"

He tried to act sympathetic. She could tell he was faking it. "Oh, gone, where did he go?"

Cody looked so cute in his orange & white polo shirt. His khaki shorts were swaying with the wind. He was the dream guy of every girl, or at least of Quinn's dreams. He liked her and she was falling for him. End of story.

She looked over towards the lake. The sun was starting to set now, and it was getting dark. This was the most romantic time of the day. Memories washed back into her head of Craig. Two days ago they had made the most amazing love down on the beach. And the night before that, Craig had shared the song he had written for her. It was a special place this beach, that it was.

"We broke up…" She squeaked. Tears were breaking down the creases of her eyes.

He hugged her. She looked over towards Craig's cottage. Emma, Hazel, Jimmy, Ellie, Marco and Craig were all having a blast. He didn't even show a bit of remorse or sadness. They just went on with their day, having a good 'ol time.

"Are you okay?" He started rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine"

"You wanna come up and talk about it?"

"To your cottage?"

She did. She could prove to Craig that she wasn't sad either. She knew what they were going to do. Why else would he ask her?

She wiped her tears away. "Sure"

He took his arm out. "For my lady"

She hooked onto his arm. He was warm, but his skin was rough. It was going to be a wild ride, being with him. She had to prove to herself that she was over Craig. After all, she was the one who wanted this. They walked a slow and steady pace up to the cottage. Quinn revealed all of the details of their break up, while he didn't say a word.

_Craig sat by the fire and looked over next door. He didn't like that Cody guy one bit. He was still in love with Quinn, but would never admit it. If she didn't like him, he would find someone else. After all, that's what she had done._

"_Ellie, can I talk to you about something?"_

_Ellie tugged at her curls. What could Craig possibly want to talk to her about?_

"_Sure"_

"_No, I mean somewhere else. I think inside would be better"_

_Marco's face instantly lit up. He knew what Craig was up to._

"_Alright"_

_Craig led her by the hands inside. Hookup, number one he thought to himself._

_Who would be next, he thought. Who would be next?_


	4. Night Drive

"You're my bottle of wine baby. Never good enough, and too sour, but I keep going back for more. Opposites attract, baby. Having you is a regret I will always have, but loving you isn't…" the words slowly crept over the lips of Craig Manning. Little did everyone know that he still wanted Quinn back.

Quinn turned around. She had seen the dimly lit fire over at Craig Manning's cottage. She was over at Cody's cottage. They were all sitting around the campfire, listening to Craig's newly written song. Ellie was laughing and throwing her head back. Craig stroked her hand.

"Quinn…you wanna go into town?" Cody asked her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Of course she was still staying at Craig's, but instead, slept on the couch. Rarely did she come home at night anyway to feel the familiarity that Craig Manning gave her.

"What are we going to do?" Quinn turned around gave Cody a quick peck on the lips. In the past four days, she had come to find out that he was quite the party boy. She had met all of his college buddies. Not only was getting drunk on the itinerary, but so was … other, new things, new things that she loved experiencing.

"You know, the…usual" Of course the usual had met something very fun, and something _very_ illegal.

They sat down and she started rubbing his leg. She was up for anything with Cody. She was sure there night was going to be just like the others.

He started kissing her. "You wanna quickie before we go in?" Quinn looked over at Craig's. She was sure that he was just staring at her.

He was.

She shook her head no to Cody. "Just wait…you know, until we get to Ronnie's house" She looked over and smiled at him. They were officially a couple now. Cody had asked her last night. Surprisingly, she had remembered, seeing how it was quite wild. She wasn't sure if he did, but her mind, they were everything now.

Soon, Jesse, Morris, her, and Cody had all piled into the car. It was Cody's and it was a '99 black Dodge minivan. It wasn't the most attractive, but it was great for the late night drives. Morris had beaten her into the front seat, so she was sitting in the first back seat next to Jesse. He looked at her longingly. She had a tiny crush on him, but never would anyone know. She was so confused about everything right now, that she didn't know what she wanted…

Cody and Morris were conversing in the front, and Jesse started rubbing her hand. All she could think about was Craig. The day they had first met was replaying in her head. The locker, the post-it, and his stupid pick up lines. But she had fallen for it, she had fallen for it all. She wanted him back. She missed the way he felt, and the way his voice cracked when he got mad. She bent down to put on her flip flop and then Jesse went down right next to her.

"Meet me in the basement, tonight. Please?" his small hazel eyes looked so cute.

"Jesse, I can't"

"Why?"

"Cr…Cody. Because me and Cody are an item now!" she whispered

"That doesn't matter! Quinn, I like you so much!"

"But Jesse…"

"And I thought you liked me too"

"Jesse…"

"Fine. Meet me in his basement around 12. After I'm guessing you guys do whatever you do when you're upstairs"

And that was that. They swerved through the little town of St. Greggory and ended up at a huge house. It was a white Cape Cod and the shutters were blue. Quinn could make out no other detail, seeing how it was quite dark. Ronnie's parents were quite wealthy. Like Cody and Morris, he attended University and was on his summer break. This was their party spot for the rest of the summer. His parents were on vacation in Rome.

All of them piled out of the car. They all entered the house and Jesse went downstairs to watch T.V. The rest of them traveled up the stairs into Ronnie's bedroom.

His room was plastered with posters of 80's rock bands. The carpet was a light blue, and the walls were painted navy. Quinn was getting ready for a night of fun. She took off her white A & F hoodie that her sister had sent her, days earlier. She didn't like Abercrombie, but she was running out clean clothes. The air conditioning felt nice up against her sticky skin.

"Code man! My god, you got the goods?" Ronnie asked him

"I've got the beer and Vodka man, that's about it. Yourself?"

"I've got the reefer, you know how I do and the snow and the disco burgers, if that's what you're asking man!" It seemed like Ronnie was already high. Of course, Quinn knew what Reefer, snow and disco burgers were.

Weed, coke and Ecstasy of course.

Quinn poured herself a glass of Vodka. She drank it straight. It tasted it alright, since her taste buds were numb from the line of cocaine she had just snorted.

"Hey, hey, hey you guys. I'm going to go downstairs, mmkay?"

"Peace my lovely little sex pot" Cody said to her.

Quinn tripped once down the stairs, but she never felt it. The only pain she felt was coming from her heart.

"Jesse! Jesse!" She shouted as she made her way down to the basement, holding onto the handrail for dear life.

"Whoa, Quinn, are you alright?" He moved his head to get the hair out of his eyes. Quinn couldn't think right now. Soon she would, and soon she would go upstairs again.

"Oh my god, Jesse. Yes. I am. And, you know what, I love you, and I hope you love me back. Because, it would really suck to have sex with you and like, not have you love me" She was holding onto his shoulders now.

"Quinn. I really do. I never thought I could honestly love anyone in the short amount of time, but I really do. Quinn, I would treat you so much better than that creep. But we don't have to have sex. We can take this slow"

"It's always better slow, ya know!" She giggled.

He was completely oblivious to the fact that she was so, so high.

"You really wanna have sex? Are you ready for that?"

"Oh, sweetie, you must be a virgin! Oh my god, I'll be your first! The question is, are you ready for that?"

"Is it that obvious? Well, never mind that. Quinn, if we're ready for that, then I couldn't see why, sex is not an option" His eyes lit up.

She playfully knocked Jesse to the ground. He took off his pants and his shirt. Quinn started making out with him and he took of her shirt.

"Jesse, I just want to let you know, that man, you're the best I've ever had"

He slid off her shorts, and soon he was on top of her.

"Quinn, I love you"

The carpet was rough and she heard Morris upstairs humming to "Ohio is for lovers".

"Jesse! Do you know where Quinn is?"

"Morris! I'm down here!"

"Quinn! Come on! Stop!"

Morris came down stairs. His face now matched with his red hair. Quinn came up to him topless.

"You know, I've never had a threesome before!"

Morris, quite stoned, didn't know what to say. His eyes were locked on the site of Quinn's chest.

"Oh my god, Morris, you're totally getting a hard-on right now" She looked down at his shorts. She started giggling.

"Oh my god, Morris, come on!" she took him by the hand

"Nah, that's okay Quinn…" he jerked his hand back, his face now repulsed at the site of Jesse naked.

"Okay then! Well, Jesse, I'm going back upstairs, see ya!"

Quinn put her top and shorts back on and went upstairs. She lay down on Ronnie's bed.

"Cody, love, would you give me some E, please?"

"Anything for you sweetheart, but on one condition"

She sat up. "Oh my god, what, please! Tell me" She grabbed his crotch and smiled seductively.

"You know"

"Of course I do"

So, right there on the bed, they did it, right in front of everyone. It was wild, steamy and a bit risqué but it was fun.

Cody got dressed, while he kicked Ronnie, now, quite passed out on the floor. He went to the table and threw it to Quinn. Morris was smoking a joint while he was IMing someone on MSN on Ronnie's laptop.

"Here you go, my love"

"Thank you honey bunches"

"Anything for you sweetheart"

Quinn took her glass of Vodka and crushed it the ecstasy in it. She sipped it.

"This tastes wonderful, Cody. Try some"

"Leave me alone, whore"

"But Cody"

She walked over to Ronnie's couch where Cody was about to pass out.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU WHORE"

Quinn, quite surprised on Cody's choice of names, dumped the rest on Ronnie and went down stairs. Cody was in the living room, watching Nick at Nite.

"Craig! Oh my god, Craig, is that you? How do you know Ronnie, well, anyways, I love you, and I wanna be together again. I wanna get married at the beach"

Jesse came up to her, put her arm around his neck, and carried her over to the couch.

"We'll sleep right here, okay?"

"Okay Jesse"

She put her head in his lap. It felt nice, and comforting. It felt like she was with Craig again.

"Craig, I love you"

Jesse sighed.

Quinn never knew that those past four nights, Craig had waited for her to come home. She never knew that he was going to ask her to take him back. She never knew that he wanted her back more than anything in the world. Quinn never knew one thing about this, for her mind was now cloudy, cloudy with thoughts of pain.


End file.
